The Arrival
by flyinhighermaxride
Summary: Summary is inside. please read! R/R! T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Arrival

***Hey people of Earth! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic! So I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Ally has a twin sister named Sabrina. No one except Trish of course, knew about her till she came back from boarding school L.A. where she was becoming a famous pop star. Will anyone down in Miami recognize Sabrina? Will there be any love connections? **

_Ally's POV:_

Oh My Gosh! Sabrina is coming home! I am so excited! She has been gone since we were in sixth grade because she got a scholarship for music out in L.A. where she got really famous. She is my twin sister. We are fraternal twins though thank god because if we weren't everyone would get us confused. I'm rambling great.

"Guess who just got a job at Fresh Fruit Forever!" my best friend Trish said walking into _Sonic Boom_ with a fruit hat on her head. I laughed and smiled. She walked over to the counter where I was.

"Hey Trish! Guess what?" I said getting excited.

"What? Wait did Dallas ask you out yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but that's not what I'm excited about," I said practically jumping up and down.

"Then what could it possibly be," Trish said.

"Sabrina is coming home today!" I said excitedly.

"Omg! Really?!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I said. We started jumping up and down when Austin and Dez walked in. They stood and watched in amazement that I actually was excited and jumping up and down.

"Why are you two so excited?" they said at the same time.

"Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx," they said when the door opened and a girl came walking in. She was wearing a blue studded peplum strapless corset top with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black open toed wedges with studs on the back. She had on black, silver, gold and white pearl bangles on both arms with sunglasses on her face. She had brown wavy hair and I couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

"Welcome to _Sonic Boom_! How may I help you?" I asked.

"I'm just looking around thanks," she said. I turned back to the group and saw Austin staring at her. He walked over to her and tried to put the moves on her.

_Sabrina's POV:_

My cab dropped me off at _Sonic Boom_. I decided to surprise my sister. I looked into the store and saw my sister Ally with Trish and these two other guys. I smiled and walked in.

"Welcome to _Sonic Boom! _How may I help you?" Ally asked.

"I'm just looking around thanks," I said and walked over towards the guitar section.

"Hi! I'm Austin Moon," one of the guys said coming over to me. I turned towards him. I was not prepared for the hotness that had stepped in. He had blond hair that fell into his eyes and he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm not your type," I said to him playing coy. He was confused for a minute then playing cocky the next.

"Well, I'm _The _Austin Moon," he said acting cool.

"And I don't care," I said turning to a guitar and picked it up. Ally ran over.

"Please don't touch the merchandise unless you want to play it," she said with concern.

"I want to play it," I told her gently. She nodded and grabbed a stool for me. I strummed a few chords then preceded to play Ally's favorite song _Boyfriend _by Justin Bieber.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag, swag, swag, on you_

_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I don't know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_

_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_

_Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_

_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_

_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Yeah girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

I finished and Ally, Austin, Trish and the other guy clapped like crazy.

"That's my favorite song of all time," Ally said. I smiled.

"I know," I said. I slid off my sunglasses and continued, "I showed it to you."

"SABRINA!" Ally and Trish yelled running over to me and hugging me.

"Hey Allycat and Trishket," I said with a smile. They smiled and we pulled apart.

"Wait! You know her?" the other guy with red hair and gray eyes.

"Yes Dez!" Ally said. He scratched his head not understanding.

"Who is she?" Austin asked still confused.

"I'm Sabrina Dawson, Ally's fraternal twin sister. I've been living in L.A. for a while studying out there," I told him. He nodded his head.

"But why? Why not just stay and study over here?" he asked.

"I'm big into music and I love to sing. So I went to a special school out there and I became a pop star," I said excitedly.

_Austin's POV:_

Ally's sister is so perfect. She can sing, she is coy, she loves her sister and friends. She is amazing if only I was her type. Oh well maybe she isn't as dreamy as she looks.

"How did you become a pop star?" I asked Sabrina.


	2. Chapter 2

Preparation

***Hey guys I was bored tonight and tryin to stay awake so I decided to do two chaps! Hope you like it love ya!**

Sabrina's POV:

"How did you become a pop star?" Austin asked me.

"Well, we have a showcase at our school every year and I performed one of my original songs called _Boys Like You_ and we always have record producers, famous dance choreographers, film directors and a whole bunch of others and I got signed to a record label because the guy had seen me twice before at smaller concerts. So that was how," I said with a smile. He smiled back and nodded his head.  
"So why are you back here in Miami?" Dez asked.

"Well, I heard of Austin here and how my sis here is his song writer and I just had to come home," I said looking at Ally.

"Well let's get your bags and you can go get settled," Ally said.

"How long is the walk to home from here?" I asked Ally.

"Three miles," she said. I nodded.

"I could drive you if you want," Austin offered. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay! Austin you drive Sabrina home and then you two can come back so we can get ready to go to the Summer Night Jams concert," Ally said. I nodded and Austin and I went outside and he helped me load my bags into his cherry red convertible. I got in the passenger's seat and Austin hopped into the driver's seat. I turned on his radio and heard the song _Double Take_. Austin turned it up and sang along with it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked.

"The fact that you sing to yourself on the radio," I said smiling. He smiled back. God that blond boy is getting to me.

"So I'm guessing you are gonna perform in the concert," I said to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that if you wanted to you could still sign up," he said. I nodded my head. We pulled up to my house and we got out and unloaded the car. I pulled out my key and unlocked the front door. We went upstairs and to my room on the third floor since Ally got the second floor.

"Whoa! Sweet room, Sabrina!" he walked over towards my guitars. He picked one up and played a little melody. I smiled and went over to my bags and began to unpack some. Austin helped out very little but we talked back and forth. When I finished putting up my clothes I went over to my closet and pulled out a dark turquoise and black short ruffle dress along with a pair of black platform heels. I went into my bathroom and changed. I then brushed my hair and pulled my bangs out from behind my ear. I then applied the same color dark turquoise eye shadow and some black eyeliner and mascara. I slid on my shoes and put on some thin gold bangles. I walked out of the bathroom and back out to Austin.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah let's…" he said then looked at me. He smiled at me really wide.

"Sabrina you look amazing," he said. I blushed and looked away. We walked out the door and back downstairs to the car.

"Okay so Ally, Dez and Trish will all be changed and I'm going to get changed at the store then we can walk to the concert," Austin said. I nodded and we were off.

Austin's POV:

As I was driving I kept looking over at Sabrina. She looked so beautiful and majestical. Something I had never seen before. It was very enticing to look at. We arrived at _Sonic Boom_ a few minutes later. We went inside and waited for the others. I left Sabrina so I could go get changed. I walked upstairs to the practice room to go get changed.

Sabrina's POV:

When Austin left I sighed in relief. That boy was so hot and charming and nice. I felt like an idiot standing next to him. Ally and Trish then walked in.

"Oh My God!" I yelled. They looked gorgeous! Ally was wearing a hot pink strapless short dress with ruffles where two layers were lace like; she also had on a pair of hot pink platform heels and some silver bracelets. Trish had on a knee length white and purple lace looking one shoulder dress with a pair of purple platform heels and some black bracelets.

"Look at you two!" I screamed. They smiled and looked at me.

"Well look at you! You look perfect! I'm so jealous of you!" Ally said to me. I laughed walked over to her and Trish and hugged them.

"I've missed you two soooo much!" I said to them quietly. There was a knock at the door and we turned to see a guy in a nice blue and white striped shirt and some nice black pants with a pair of high tops at the doors.

"Dallas!" Ally said when he walked inside the doors.

"Hey Ally. Hey Trish," Dallas said. He was alright he had brown hair that fell like Justin Bieber's and he was really tan.

"Ready to go Ally?" Dallas asked. She nodded and walked over to him and hooked her arm through his. They left to the concert. Dez walked out of the back storage room in a bright blue nice shirt and some black pants with some black high tops. He and Trish waved bye to me and left in an argument. I smiled and hopped on top of the countertop.

"Ahm," Austin cleared his throat. I turned and saw an incredible sight. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a pair of black jeans and he had a black tie on with a leather jacket over top of his shirt.

"You look great Austin," I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Sabrina," he said and came over and helped me off the countertop and setting me in front of him. We smiled at each other briefly. He quickly regained himself as I did to and he offered his arm in a goofy fashion. I laughed and hooked my arm through his and off we left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

The Concert

***Hey guys here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Love ya!**

Ally's POV:

Dallas and I walked to the concert. Dallas then turned to me with a serious expression on his face. I started to become concerned.

"Ally? There's something I want to ask you," Dallas said.

"What is it Dallas?" I asked him.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around and grabbed my hand and we waited for Austin and the other acts to come on.

Sabrina's POV:

Austin and I joked back and forth all the way to the concert. When we got there he brought me to the backstage area.

"Austin good you are here! One of our acts canceled so we wanted to know if you wanted to go longer," a guy who I was guessing was the stage manager said to Austin.

"Actually Tom my friend, Sabrina here is a performer," Austin said and the guy Tom looked up and saw me.

"Oh my Jesus lord! You are Sabrina Dawson! _The_ Sabrina Dawson! I am such a big fan! Of course you can go on!" Tom said. I smiled at him. Austin looked dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much Tom!" I said giving him a quick hug and smile. He smiled back and walked to go introduce the first act who was a band called _Forever One_. They were really good. Next was a soloist. Her name was Cleo Lester. She was pitchy but her song was good. After her was a Taylor Swift cover band called the _Swifties_. They were fairly good. Then it was Austin's turn. I gave him a hug and he went on stage and started rocking out.

Ally's POV:

Dallas and I had enjoyed all the acts and Dez and Trish had joined us when Austin got on stage. We started looking around for Sabrina. When Austin was done I leaned over to Trish and asked her,

"Where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know she left after us," she said and we looked around. Trish then tapped on my arm and pointed at the stage. Austin then joined us smiling. The announcer then introduced the final act.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we have a last minute fill in. You might know her, you might not but her she is Sabrina Dawson." The crowd went wild and crazy as my sister stepped on stage.

Sabrina's POV:

I walked onstage and smiled and waved.

"Hey guys! I'm Sabrina for those who don't know and for those who do well that was a reminder! Well I want to congratulate all the acts they were all wonderful! Give them another round of applause," I said. After everyone settled down I continued.

"So I have this new song that I wrote sort of recently and I want you guys to be the first to hear it," I said and the crowd went nuts.

Austin's POV:

Sabrina had the crowd going nuts and after her introduction it shocked me. It was so sweet and true. Sabrina then started playing her the guitar and started singing. I feel in love with her voice.

Sabrina's POV:

I started strumming the guitar I was given and began the lyrics to my original song called _Dare_.

_Dare me. Dare me. Double dare me._

_Dare me. Dare me. Double_

_My head says stop_

_He's a bad boy, too._

_He plays guitar_

_And he's got tattoos._

_He drives too fast,_

_Never mentions his past._

_There's so much doubt,_

_I'm gonna hear him out. (I hope he comes tomorrow)_

_Don't stop, just go go go with the flow_

_Yeah, follow your heart or you'll never know_

_Don't believe_

_Everything you see_

_Always over thinkin',_

_Suddenly I'm sinkin' so low-ow-ow_

_I'm gonna listen to my heart,_

_Looking for a spark_

_There's no use in waiting,_

_No more hesitating_

_Watch me go-o-o_

_So truth is I'm gonna dare._

_Dare me. Dare me. Double dare me._

_Dare me. Dare me. Double_

_Truth is I'm gonna go,_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cuz you just never know_

_How it's gonna end (yeah, yeah)_

_I'm not afraid (we can be brave)_

_I'm gonna dare to dream (I found you and me)_

_I won't be left alone (checking my phone)_

_Making what could have been (I hope he comes tomorrow)_

_Don't stop, just go go go with the flow_

_Yeah, follow your heart or you'll never know_

_Don't believe_

_Everything you see_

_Always over thinkin'_

_Suddenly I'm sinkin' so low-ow-ow_

_I'm gonna listen to my heart_

_Looking for a spark_

_There's no use in waiting_

_No more hesitating_

_Watch me go-o-o_

_So truth is I'm gonna dare._

_Hohhhh_

_Watch me go (watch me)_

_Cuz he is so charming and_

_Maybe it's a warning_

_My head says no (head says no)_

_Cuz my heart booming_

_He's everything I've wanted_

_Don't you leave me wondering_

_I open my window_

_He's standing outside_

_On top of his car_

_Guitar by his side_

_He says that the truth is_

_I want you to know_

_He holds out his hand_

_Says I dare you to go-o with me_

_I dare you to go_

_Don't believe_

_Everything you see_

_Always over thinkin'_

_Suddenly I'm sinkin' so low-ow-ow_

_I'm gonna listen to my heart_

_Looking for a spark_

_There's no use in waiting_

_No more hesitating_

_Just go-o-o_

_Watch me go-o-o_

_So truth is I'm gonna dare._

_Dare me. Dare me. Double dare me._

_Dare me. Dare me. Double dare me_

I finished and everyone cheered and screamed encore. I looked over at Tom and he nodded his head and I smiled.

"Okay so I'm going to do one last song for you guys! It's one of my older ones but it's still pretty good. I wanna dedicate this one to my sister and our friends Trish, Austin and Dez. I just met Austin and Dez today but I already feel close to them! It's called ready or not," I said and began the new song.

_H-Hey H-Hey_

_H-H-Hey (H-Hey)_

_Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,_

_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_

_I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_

_And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... (Sabrina)_

_Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate_

_Livin' like a fairytale_

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_

_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_

_Take me away wherever you say_

_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at?_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_

_Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not_

_Boombada Boombada Boombada_

_Ready or not!_

I finished and once again the crowd was applauding. All my friends ran on stage and group hugged me. I smiled and hugged them back.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare

***Hey guys! Here is an update! And since today is New Year's Day I want to wish all of you guys a Happy New Year! Love ya!**

Ally's POV:

After Sabrina's song Austin, Trish, Dez and I all ran up on stage and gave Sabrina a group hug. We pulled apart and walked off stage. I went over to Dallas and we joined back with the group. Trish and Dez were arguing about god knows what. Austin and Sabrina were talking back and forth. I smiled. I had never seen my sister so happy with anyone. All the guys she used to date were jerks. They always broke her heart by cheating, being a jackass or just not caring. It killed me when that happened. I would always comfort her though. After the fourth guy that broke her heart she left to go to L.A. She was so much better off there anyways. But seeing her with Austin was great! She just kept smiling and he was too. I then got a plan and pulled Dallas over to where Trish and Dez were.

"Trish!" I said excitedly. Her and Dez's argument was dropped so she could talk to me.

"What is it Ally?" she asked.

"I have a great idea!" I said.

"What's it for?" Dez and Dallas asked.

"It's to get Austin and Sabrina together," I told them quietly.

"What's the plan?" Trish asked.

"Let's go to _Sonic Boom_ and all of us can stay there and we'll play truth or dare," I told them. Trish smiled and nodded her head. Dallas and Dez did too. We walked over to Austin and Sabrina.

Austin's POV:

After we got off stage Ally went over to get Dallas so Trish, Dez, Sabrina and I all walked off to the side. Trish and Dez were in an argument about some stupid shit and I was talking to Sabrina. Ally came back over with Dallas and went over to talk to Dez and Trish and I continued talking with Sabrina.

"I wonder what all of them are talking about," Sabrina said to me. I looked back over at them and saw them in a huddle.

"I don't know maybe something secret," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

Sabrina's POV:

I was really curious to what they were talking about but I turned my attention back to Austin. We talked for a while longer then the rest of the group came over to us.

"Hey guys! Since our dad is out of town for the month do you guys wanna stay the night at _Sonic Boom_?" Ally asked. I looked up at Austin and he nodded his head. So I said, "Sure. Why not." We all walked back to _Sonic Boom_. I had my arms hooked through Ally's and Austin's. On Ally's other side she was holding Dallas' hand. Austin and Dez had their arms hooked through each other's and Trish had her arm hooked through Dez's and they weren't fighting. What a relief. We all were joking around. We went into the store and they girls went upstairs to the practice room to get changed while the guys went into the back storage where they kept extra clothes. I grabbed my little box of clothes that I kept stashed in the closet. I pulled out my navy blue Soffee shorts and my gray army tank top. I got changed and saw Ally in hot pink Soffee shorts and a dark pink tank top. Trish had on neon green and black shorts with a neon green tank top. I smiled and went into the bathroom that was upstairs and wiped off my make up and walked back out and went downstairs with the girls. We saw all the guys downstairs. Dez had on a neon yellow shirt and some black sweatpants. Dallas had on a dark green shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts. Austin had on a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black sweatpants on too.

"So what should we do?" I asked hopping up onto the counter.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Trish offered. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Who goes first?" Austin asked hopping onto the counter next to me.

"How about Sabrina?" Dez offered me up. Everyone said yeah. So I sighed and chose my victim.

"Ally, truth or dare?" I asked my twin.

"Truth?" Ally said.

"Is it true that you and Trish used to dance around and sing to Britney Spears when you guys were four?" I asked smirking.

"Yes! That is true! My turn," Ally said and looked at the circle.

"Austin, truth or dare?" Ally asked Austin.

"Dare!" Austin said. I laughed at him. He looked at me curiously. I just shook my head.

"I dare you to let Sabrina put make up on you," she said. I smiled and looked at Austin.

"Be right back," I said hopping gracefully off the counter and ran upstairs to the practice room to grab my giant make up kit. I came back downstairs and went back to the counter. I opened up the case and smiled at Austin who looked nervous.

Austin's POV:

Sabrina came back downstairs with a giant case full of makeup. She sat back on the counter and smiled at me. I must have looked nervous.

"Hey Austin I need you to stand in front of me," she told me. I came off the counter and heard everyone chuckle and I shot them a look. Sabrina turned my face back to hers. I was standing between her legs it was a little awkward for me. Sabrina was looking at all the colors she took an eye shadow brush and ran it across the dark green eye shadow.

"Close your eyes," she instructed so I closed them.

Sabrina's POV:

"Close your eyes," I told Austin. He did as I said. I put on the eye shadow on both of his eyelids. I was a little nervous at his proximity to me. But I played it off and acted cool. I then took out my black liquid eyeliner and put that on him. I then took out this light pink blush and brushed it onto his cheeks. I decided that was enough torture for him. I pulled out a mirror and told him to open his eyes. He looked at the mirror and was very shocked. He then turned to the group and everyone was laughing. I closed up my case and put on my other side. Austin hopped up onto the counter with a pout.

Austin's POV:

I decided to get revenge on someone in the group.

"Dez, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," Dez said.

"I dare you to go make out with Trish for three minutes," I said. Dez and Trish grimaced and got up and went to the back storage and made out for a minute. When they came back they were bitching and moaning about everything. We all were laughing at them. Dez then looked at Sabrina.

"Sabrina? Truth or dare?" he asked her. She got a fiery look in her eyes.

Sabrina's POV:

Dez asked me truth or dare.

"Truth," I told him. He smiled at me and said, "Do you think that Austin is hot?" I looked over at Austin and decided to be honest and not afraid like some people.

"Yes, I do think he is hot," I said to the group.

Austin's POV:

Did I just hear that right? She thinks I'm hot? Whew! That's great. Sabrina then turned to me and asked me, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I told her looking right at her.

"Do you think I'm hot?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yes. Yes I do," I said smiling at her.

Ally's POV:

Yes! The plan is working. Way to go Dez!

"I have to go grab something from upstairs," I said and left the room.

"I'll go help her," Trish said.

"I have to let my parents know that I'm here," Dallas and Dez said leaving the room.

Sabrina's POV:

"So you think I'm hot?" I asked Austin. He smiled at me and nodded his head. He was still in between my legs. I smiled and lifted my legs onto the counter and hopped behind it. I walked towards the door. I couldn't start feeling like this. I've had too many jackasses break my heart. Austin followed me out the door.

"Sabrina whats wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing it's just that too many assholes have broken my heart I don't want to feel like that," I told him and turned away. Austin caught my hand and turned me towards him.

"I would never be an asshole to you. You are too sweet and nice to be treated like that," he said smiling at me. I looked up at him. He bent down towards me and captured my lips with his. He put both his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground. We broke apart for air.

"Sabrina, will you go out with me?" Austin asked me with a smile. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I will," I then kissed him. This was the best homecoming present for today. We walked back into the store and everyone was clapping. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring

***Hey guys its me and I have news! My best friend is helping me co-write this chapter! Enjoy!**

Austin's POV:

Oh my baby jesus…. She said yes! I can't believe I second guessed myself! I was so her type all along! Whoot whoot! Austina…. That will be our name…. yes. Yes it shall. Sabrina went over to go talk to Trish. I walked over to Sabrina and smiled.

"Hey Sabrina," I said. She turned to me with a dazzling smile.

"What is it babe?" she asked me. I smiled even wider. She called me babe! ME!

"I was thinking we should have a…" I was cut off by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Sabrina pulled her phone out and turned to me.

"Hold that thought," she said and turned and went to the storage closet.

Sabrina's POV:

I went into the storage closet and answered my phone.

**(Sabrina/**_McKenzie_**)**

**Hello?**

_Hey girlie!_

**Kenzie!**

_Damn straight!_

**What's up?**

_An animated movie about an old guy who ties balloons to his house and goes to South America with a kid and they met a dog named Doug and a bird named Kevin._

**Okay smart ass. I meant what's new with you?**

_OH! Nothing just flying out to Miami._

**Oh coo… wait what?**

_Yeah I'm coming out to see you!_

**HOLY CHEESE WHIZZ! **

_Yup I'll be there at like 6pm tomorrow._

**Okay. I'll see ya then.**

_K bye._

I hung up and ran out of the storage closet and over to Austin who was talking with Dez. I jumped onto his back.

"Whoa," Austin said and turned his head slightly to see me on his back. He smiled and I jumped off his back and walked in front of him. I turned towards Dez and started talking with him after a while he wrapped his arms around me. I kept talking to Dez and Austin was obviously getting very confused.

Austin's POV:

I wrapped my arms around Sabrina and she kept on talking to Dez. I was getting confused and irritated. I decided to do something crazy and risky. I unwrapped my arms from around her and walked over outside to the mall security office and asked Tom if I could use the P.A system. He said sure. I came out with a mic and said,

"Hey everyone I have a new song I would like you guys to hear," I started rocking out. A crowd quickly formed.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _

Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas and Sabrina all came out of _Sonic Boom_. They all looked confused.

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

I stood on top of a chair and pointed at her with a smile. She was starring wide eyed. I heard someone scream Sabrina's name.

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now _

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_

_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

'_Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun _

_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

'_Cause it needs more _

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _

Everyone joined in singing even Sabrina. There was a girl standing there with her, weird.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _

_(Hey-ay)_

_Let me hear you like_

_(Hey-ay-ay)_

_(Hey-ay)_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay I can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay_

Sabrina's POV:

When Austin started singing I was so shocked but I thought it was so sweet. When he said shouting your name out loud and pointed at me I heard someone shout my name. I turned and saw Kenzie running over to me.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow night!" I said.

"I kinda lied and I called from the airport," she said smiling. I smiled back and we turned back to Austin and rocked out. When he finished he came over to me and smiled. I looked at him smiling. I leaned up towards him and whispered in his ear,

"My turn now sweetheart," I grabbed Kenzie's hand and the mic from Austin. I looked at Kenzie and mouthed Florida Boys. We ran and stood on top of a table. We nodded and started the song.

_[Sabrina:]_

_Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night_

_Its gettin' kinda crazy under the lights_

_But we don't care we're passing our time_

_Watchin' those Florida Boyz roll by_

_[Kenzie:]_

_In the droptops, Harley, Escalades too_

_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_

_There's one for me, and there's one for you_

_Watchin' those Florida Boyz roll through_

_[Sabrina and Kenzie:]_

_Lookin' so hot down in Orlando_

_You know they got, got the good times_

_Let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_Ridin' the waves up in Miami_

_You know they really get, get to me-e_

_Let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_[Bridge:]_

_Give it up, give it up_

_You don't have no choice_

_Give it up, give it up_

_For the Florida Boyz_

_[Kenzie:]_

_West side, East side, everywhere between_

_Rockstars jam in the promenade for free_

_Flippin' their skateboards on the Miami beach_

_Florida Boyz come play with me_

_Turn it up_

_Turn it up_

_And come play with me_

_[Sabrina and Kenzie:]_

_Lookin' so hot down in Orlando_

_You know they got, got the good times_

_Let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_Ridin' the waves up in Miami_

_You know they really get, get to me-e_

_So let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_[Bridge:]_

_Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not_

_What you doin' all alone?_

_Come show me what you got, boy_

_Show me what you got, got boy_

_What you got boy show me what you... GOT!_

_[Sabrina and Kenzie:]_

_Lookin' so hot down in Orlando_

_You know they got, got the good times_

_So let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_Ridin' the waves up in Miami_

_You know they really get, get to me-e_

_So let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

_Give it up for the Florida BOYZ! [X6]_

_So let's give it up for those Florida Boyz_

When we finished everyone went wild. I got off the table and ran over to Austin and I launched myself into his arms. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked at him then caught his mouth with mine. We broke apart smiling.

"I should ignore you more often," I said. Austin rolled his eyes and captured my lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

What?!

***Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Now here's the next!**

Sabrina's POV:

We all walked back to _Sonic Boom_ together when I saw something. It was an envelope on the door. I went over to it and picked it off the door. It had my name on it. I opened the letter.

"What does it say Sabrina?" everyone asked me. I read the letter and my eyes widened. I ran inside the store dropping the letter. I ran up into the practice room with Kenzie behind me.

Austin's POV:

I picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Sabrina, it's me. I'm back in Miami and I saw you performing the other day. You were amazing. I know I told you that you were tone-deaf but I was lying. You've always have had a beautiful voice. I hope that I will be able to see you again and win you back. I still love you. Forever and Always, Klaus."

"The asshole is BACK!" Ally yelled. Trish and her were seething in rage.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked them. They looked at me and explained.

"That's Sabrina's last boyfriend that cheated on her and broke her heart. Then she left for L.A," they explained. I nodded I was getting mad. I crumbled up the letter and threw it away. I turned and pushed open the doors to _Sonic Boom_ and stormed inside. I ran all the way upstairs to the practice room after my girlfriend.

I walked in and saw her sitting on the floor with her friend from L.A. She was crying her eyes out so bad. I looked at them then walked over and bent down next to her. I lifted her face to mine. Her eyes were clouded with sadness and tears. I brought her to me and had her sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she put her head on my shoulder and cried.

Kenzie's POV:

I followed after Sabrina up to a room upstairs. She sat on the floor and just cried. I went to her and held her hand. I knew all about this Klaus guy. He was a total jackass. He screwed with Sabrina's heart and he abused her mentally. She thought so low of herself until recently. She had built herself up from how low she had been. I was so scared she would go back to those thoughts. I heard footsteps on the stairs heading up to the room. I looked up and saw Austin standing there. He was watching us more specifically her. He headed towards us and bent down to her and lifted her face to his. I saw something I had never seen Sabrina ever do before she actually allowed him to pull her into his lap and comfort her.

I was very amazed at this Sabrina had never allowed anyone to do this. She was very closed off. She didn't like being comforted by other people, not even her own family. I looked at them and saw her nestle closer to him. I watched as he wrapped his arms around her and protected her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and just watched her with caring and loving eyes. I was so happy that my best friend had someone watching over her. I stood up and quietly left the room. I walked downstairs to find Trish plotting revenge on Klaus. I smirked and walked over to them.

Trish's POV:

Ally, Dez and I were plotting revenge on Klaus. I would not allow him to hurt Sabrina again.

"We have to strike while everything is still fresh," I was saying. I heard a sarcastic laugh. I looked behind me and saw Sabrina's blonde L.A friend. **(A/N Kenzie looks like Gage Golightly) **

"You think this plan," she said gesturing to the whiteboard with the plan on it. "Will actually work?"

"Of course it will! Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm Kenzie and this plan won't work. I have had to deal with people like Klaus before and this plan sure as hell won't work. You have to take away his power and find his weaknesses. And I know how to do that," she said with a smile.

_*Mean while upstairs*_

Sabrina's POV:

After I cried into Austin's shoulder I looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and thought about when I saw him on TV on the Helen show. I laughed so hard and just thought he was so perfectly imperfect. I know thought he was so perfect. I wiped my eyes and got out of his lap and stood. He stood up as well.

"Austin?" I asked.

"What is it Sabrina?" he asked concerned.

"Thank you. For being here and comforting me, for being amazing and everything," I said staring at him.

"Thank you for being so beautiful and perfect," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips down to meet mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we broke apart we both stared into each other's eyes.

"You're perfect," we said at the same time. I smiled at him and blushed. I pulled my self against him and just snuggled up against him.

***So guys Whatcha think? What will the plan be to deal with Klaus? Hmm?**


	7. Chapter 7

The Plan

***Hey guys! Hope y'all liked last chapter! Enjoy this one!**

Austin's POV:

Sabrina and I walked downstairs hand in hand smiling like idiots. I walked in front of her and reached the bottom step before her and gestured to help her from the stairs. She laughed and placed her hand in mine but, tripped and fell into my arms. I smiled and helped her stand. I bent down towards her level and stole a quick kiss from her. We smiled and looked over to where our friends seemed to be plotting.

We looked at each other with confusion in our eyes. We walked over to where they were.

"Hey what are y'all doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Plotting revenge against Klaus," Kenzie and Trish said.

Sabrina grinned at the thought of it.

"So what do y'all have so far?" she asked.

Kenzie and Trish shared an evil look.

Kenzie's POV:

So the plan Trish and I had figured out was, there was a summer night barbeque party where Austin would perform then Sabrina would. Then they would do a duet and finish off everything with a kiss. This would help make Klaus weak and powerless because Sabrina is his power and her being with someone else makes him weak. So we would then get a restraining order and try to get him in jail for abuse but one step at a time.

We explained the plan to Austin and Sabrina. They thought it over and I saw Sabrina's eyes shining with glee. Austin's were full of revenge. They both hopped onto the plan. We were about to make Klaus regret everything.

Sabrina's POV:

I heard the plan and was perfectly okay with it. I looked at Austin as he agreed and smiled. Turns out that party was tonight so Trish and Kenzie had already contacted everyone and got posters out and everything, so Austin and I had to go home and get changed. We left and he drove me home. The house was still empty since our dad was gone for the month. I looked over at him as we pulled up.

"Wanna come in and wait or go get changed and come back and get me?" I asked him.

"I have clothes here for when we would do quick costume changes so I could just change here," he said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back and we got out of the car and went inside.

I headed upstairs with Austin following behind me. He left his clothes in the closet on my floor so he got changed my room while I changed in my bathroom. I went to my closet and grabbed my dress bag and brought it into the bathroom with me. I pulled out two dresses one was a tight all over sea green lace overlay dress. The other was a navy blue cutout short dress. It had silver embellishments on the neckline and the skirt was really loose and easy to move in. I put it on and brushed my hair and curled it into pretty ringlets. I put on some navy blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. I put silver studs in my ears and looked around for the black heels I had in the bathroom. I slipped them on and opened the door forgetting Austin was out there.

I looked up and saw Austin there without a shirt on. He turned around and I blushed. I saw his six pack and smiled, my cheeks growing in color. I heard him chuckle. He lifted my face to his and smiled.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasing me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I leant up towards him and whispered in his ear,

"Maybe, maybe not the world may never know." I ran my hand down his abs sending shivers up and down him. I turned and walked away. He looked me over and noticed I had changed.

His jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"Put a shirt on pretty boy," I said winking at him. This pulled him out of the trance and he smiled and finished getting dressed. I went over to him and looked him over. He had on black pants and a red shirt with a black tie. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I leaned into him and smiled. I was finally content.

"We better go so we aren't late," he said in my ear. We pulled apart and went downstairs. I looked at the clock downstairs and realized it was 4 o'clock. I was hungry so I pulled Austin into the kitchen with me. I grabbed a banana and started eating it. Austin grabbed an apple and took a big bite in it. He wrapped his other arm around me. After we finished our food we left my house and went to the area where Austin and I performed for the Summer Jam Nights stuff. There were already people lining up so we had to walk past them to get to the back stage area. Austin and I held hands and walked over to the stage. All the fans went crazy and screamed _'I love you Austin' or 'I love you Sabrina' _and several other things. I smiled and waved at them.

Austin and I went backstage and saw Trish, Dez, Ally, Dallas and Kenzie. All the girls gasped at us.

"Y'all look amazing!" Ally said.

"Sabrina that dress is amazing!" Kenzie gasped.

"OMG Cutest couple ever!" Trish exclaimed.

We laughed and smiled.

"So what songs are we singing Trish?" Austin asked his gaze had locked on me though.

Austin's POV:

Sabrina looks so beautiful! It's almost heartbreaking.

"So what songs are we singing Trish?" I asked not tearing my eyes from Sabrina.

"Well Austin you are performing the song _'Hey Girl'_ and _'Cruise',_" she told me.

"Sabrina you will be singing _'Crash My Party' _and _'See You Again'_," Kenzie told Sabrina.

"The duet is _'I Want Crazy',_" they told us. We nodded our approval. We sat and waited until everything was ready and the band was all good. Then at two thirty Tom came out and did introductions for me. I smiled and kissed Sabrina and went on stage. I waved at the crowd and began singing _'Hey Girl'_.

_Hey girl, what's your name girl_

_I've been lookin' at you_

_And every guy here's doin' the same girl_

_It'd be a shame girl_

_If I let you just walk on by_

_'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile_

_A girl like you comes around once in a while_

_So hot, gotta give it a shot_

_Gotta get get a little bit of what you got_

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl, whatcha think girl_

_You look a little thirsty lemme go getcha something to drink girl_

_Before you blink girl_

_I'll be right back by your side_

_And if you want we can roll out_

_I know my way around this town_

_I got a shotgun seat for you_

_You can tell me where it is you wanna take off to_

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl_

_Ooh, baby you're still standin' here_

_I guess you must like what you hear_

_Hey girl, whatcha say girl_

_About you and me gettin' away girl_

_I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely_

_Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and_

_You might think I'm crazy_

_Girl but who could blame me_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl, oh yeah_

_Oh, hey girl_

_You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied_

_And the only line I can think to say is_

_Hey girl_

_Oh yeah_

I finished then smiled and said, "Now I'm going to sing one last song for you guys." The crowd went wild.

The band started playing for _'Cruise'_.

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Hey baby_

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker_

_We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer_

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,_

_"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_When that summer sun fell to its knees_

_I looked at her and she looked at me_

_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night_

_'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right_

_I put it in park and_

_Grabbed my guitar_

_And strummed a couple chords_

_And sang from the heart_

_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'_

_Hell, I can't get you out of my head_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it_

_Come on_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Come on, girl_

_Get those windows down and cruise_

_Aww, yeah. _

I smiled and left the stage.

Sabrina's POV:

I watched Austin onstage and he was amazing! God he is so perfect. He left the stage and came back to me. He whispered good luck in my ear and then kissed me and I went onstage after Tom's intro.

I waved at the crowd and said, "So I'm gonna sing three songs for y'all and I hope y'all enjoy them."

I then went and started singing _'Crash My Party'_.

_It don't matter what plans I got, I can break 'em._

_Yeah, I can turn this thing around at the next red light_

_And I don't mind telling all the girls I can't meet 'em._

_Hell, we can all go raise some hell on any other night_

_Boy, I don't care. Oh I just gotta see what you're wearing._

_Your hair is it messed up or falling down?_

_Oh I just have to see it now._

_If you wanna call me, call me, call me._

_You don't have to worry 'bout it baby._

_You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

_Wreck my plans, baby that's alright._

_This is a drop everything kind of thing._

_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

_The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

_Ain't a spot downtown that's rockin' the way that you rock me._

_Ain't a bar that can make me buzz the way that you do._

_I could be on the front row of the best show._

_And look down and see your face on my phone._

_And I'm gone so long, hang on. I'll meet you in a minute or two._

_If it's 2 in the morning_

_And you're feeling lonely_

_And wondering what I'm doing..._

_Go ahead and call me, call me, call me_

_You don't have to worry 'bout it baby._

_You can wake me up in the dead of the night;_

_Wreck my plans, baby that's alright._

_This is a drop everything kind of thing._

_Swing on by I'll pour you a drink._

_The door's unlocked. I'll leave on the lights_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

_(Call me, call me, call me)_

_Baby you can crash my party anytime._

I finished and began _'See You Again'_.

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun,_

_Slipped away_

_But I won't cry_

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me,_

_You are the light I follow_

_I'll See you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

_I'll See you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

_I'll See you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_Till I see you again,_

_Till I see you again,_

_Said goodbye turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone. _

I finished the song and smiled at the crowd. The sun had finally gone down so it had cooled down a lot.

"So for this last song I want to pull Austin back onto the stage so we can do this as a duet," I told the crowd smiling.

Austin came onto the stage and gave me a hug. The band started playing the song.

_(Me)_

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_

_I gotta see the color in your eyes_

_I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright_

_Without you baby is a waste of time_

_(Austin)_

_Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed_

_It got washed away in a summer rain_

_You can't undo a fall like this_

_'Cause love don't know what distance is_

_Yeah, I know it's crazy_

_(Both of Us)_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about,_

_I've searched the world and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

_Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy_

_Yeah_

_(Austin)_

_I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why_

_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right_

_The world makes all kinds of rules for love_

_I say you gotta let it do what it does_

_(Me)_

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_

_Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes_

_I love that we're rebels, and we still believe_

_We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_

_Oh, I know we're crazy, yeah_

_(Both of Us)_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about,_

_I've searched the world and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

_You with me baby? Let's be crazy_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without you" love_

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares if you're all I think about,_

_I've searched the world and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_

_Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking_

_There's no such thing as wild enough, and maybe we just think too much_

_Who needs to play it safe in love?_

_Let's be crazy!_

_Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy_

_I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy_

_Yeah… _

We finished the song and were staring into each other's eyes. Austin came over to me and kissed me full on the lips in front of everyone. We pulled apart and I looked into his eyes. I whispered to him,

"I like this plan."

"No! Sabrina! You can't do this!" I heard a guy scream. A guy then appeared on the stage. Austin wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi Klaus," I said looking at him in the eyes with a serious expression.

***DUH DUH DUH! What will happen? Will Klaus get Sabrina or get 10 to life? R/R**


End file.
